steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wanna meet my best friend?
"Hey Marilyn, where is this best friend you were talking up a storm about?" A female asked. She was tall and thin. Her bleach blonde hair curled out from her face, at its shoulder length. Her dull blue eyes scanned over the other female closely. Her complexion was a medium color. She wore a bright yellow sundress, a gold necklace, and two gold bracelets on each wrist. She also wore black ankle boots. "He'll be here. He is just running late." Replied the one you could assume was Marilyn. Marilyn had black hair, in a boy short haircut. It was a messy undercut to be exact. Her eyes were a slightly dulled green. Must have dulled with age. Her skin a rosy pale. She wore a black jacket that barely reached the waist. The jacket had a mandarin, long sleeves, and two pockets on each side of her torso. Underneath was a light green t-shirt. She also wore gray shorts, as it was oddly hot out. Her light green sneakers completed the look. "Does this best friend even exist, or are you trying to make me jealous? Because if so, it is working." The female smiled. She stood next to Marilyn, glancing every now and then at the scenery. "He does exist, I promise." Marilyn smiled, looking at her female friend. "Are you doubting me, Scarlet?" "No, no. Just... I don't think that with how you described him that he would be at all friendly. You said he is stubborn, strict, and straight-forward. I mean, he doesn't sound at all nice." "He is. I promise." Marilyn shook her head, looking at the ground. "And you told me he isn't... Human? But he can ride a-" "Yeah. Don't believe me?" "Not really. How did he get his license then? And why that than any other vehicle? It makes no sense." "Well... He doesn't exactly make sense either." The girls then started to talk about other things while they waited. They talked about things that people would talk about. Puppies, great books to read, drama. And they waited a good thirty minutes before Marilyn sighed. "He should have been here by now..." "Your friend could be running late. Or maybe he ditched you. Didn't you two get into a fight before you left for school? Maybe he is still mad." "It wasn't that big of an issue! We were just arguing over whether orange juice or milk was better for breakfast. Milk is the only drink you need!" Marilyn pretended to stomp on the ground out of anger. Scarlet chuckled at her friend. Just then, they heard the rumble of some sort of engine. Their heads turned in the direction where the sound was coming from. A man on a motorcycle stopped just inches away from their spot on the sidewalk. He wore a dark gray helmet, had dark gray skin, a black jacket similar to Marilyn's, and black pants that were tucked into gray combat boots. Scarlet's eyes widened at the man. "Again... Why a motorcycle?!" She asked. "I find it more efficient. If I am needed quickly, I will need to swerve in and out of traffic quickly. Plus, it is a lot lighter than most other vehicles." The male said in a deep and raspy voice. He reached up to take off his helmet, but was stopped by Marilyn. "Yeah, yeah. We know. Quit acting so smart." Marilyn said with a smile on her face. The man seemed to sigh from under his helmet. Marilyn swung a gray bucket bag over her shoulder and reached inside. She then pulled out a helmet similar to the man's. But it was instead a matte dark green. "Well, see you Scarlet." "Wait, wait, wait! You are just going to leave me and not introduce me to... Him?" "He doesn't like meeting new people." "The name's Onyx. And you... must be Scarlet. Nice to meet you, but we must be on our way. Maybe we can speak another time." He spoke as Marilyn put on her helmet and shifted to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and pulled herself close. She then rested her head on his back. "What do you say?" "Um, sure! I will.. um, ask Marilyn if I could talk to you over the phone then. And we can..." Scarlet paused. "Yeah. That will work. Bye, bye! Don't crash or you will be in big trouble, Onyx." Onyx waved a goodbye along with Marilyn. He then sped off. Marilyn kept a hold on him while he made many turns and stops. Today was another normal day. Well, sort of. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Marilyn's Story Category:KylieTheMoogle's Content